Biochemical testing is essential for obtaining objective information used in diagnosing, treating, and preventing diseases. Typical test items include creatinine, uric acid, glucose, hemoglobin Ale, 1,5-anhydroglucitol, cholesterol, neutral fat, and phospholipid tests. Conventionally, most of these test items are measured by using serum or plasma (Non Patent Literature 1).
In these clinical chemical tests using serum or plasma, it is commonly known to use an oxidase specific for an analyte for determining the quantity of hydrogen peroxide generated in the oxidization thereof by the enzyme.
Hydrogen peroxide can also be detected by, for example, using peroxidase, catalase, a hydrogen peroxide electrode, or an oxygen electrode.
In a method using peroxidase, colorimetric detection, which utilizes a chromogen to determine the generated dye, is widely used because it provides a rapid and simple method.
However, even if serum or plasma is used, color development may be inhibited, or color detection may be interrupted due to a trace amount of hemoglobin produced by hemolysis occurring during the measuring operation.
For methods for measuring 1,5-anhydroglucitol as described in Patent Literature 1 and a package insert for 1,5-AG Kit for Animals (from Nippon Kayaku Co., Ltd.), 1,5-anhydroglucitol is measured using a treated solution obtained by adding purified water or a 10 mM EDTA aqueous solution to whole blood for hemolysis, centrifuging the hemolysate, and then passing the supernatant through a column. Thus, in this method, hemolyzed whole blood is not directly used without further processing.
Patent Literature 2 describes a method for measuring an analyte by a test strip using a hemolysate. However, this method is also not a method where hemolyzed whole blood is directly used without further processing.